Ojo No Tsuki To Hoshi
by animeroxs603
Summary: Two worlds collide from different dimensions. Soul, Maka and the rest of the gang must face a new kind of evil from another world. They team up with a team a hero's that know how to stop her. Pasts will be revealed, secrets will be shared, new powers, and new friendships will be made. Can this created team defeat this villain or loved ones will be killed?
1. chapter 1: prolouge

Prologue

It started in a dark mansion. Sparks of light was shooting out the sky. Inside that mansion was a little girl. The little girl's name was Nobora, but everyone called her Bora for short. Bora was the nicest girl in the village. Their was a dark secret in Bora's life…. Her mother Medusa. Her mother was named Medusa because she loved snakes. Medusa was evil and hated her daughter's generosity. When Medusa tried to make her daughter evil, Bora would just resist. So, Medusa whips Bora whenever she did something nice. One day, Medusa went to far. Medusa made little cuts on Bora's arm and put evil souls in her body. Bora tried to call for help, bit it was too late. The evil souls went in Bora's body and turned her cold hearted. That's was the last time we saw Nobora's sweet personality. That's when the story begins.


	2. Chapter 2

Animerox603: hey its me again. Hope you like the first chapter  
I don't own the characters of Soul Eater  
I owned the characters I created and the new powers and clothes.  
Enjoy

Chapter 1: The mission form Death city

During this new month, Many people appearences changed. Maka was still the same smart and wise girl they still know. Her hair grew a little down to her mid-back, She grew into a B-cup, and her skills improved. Soul was still the same cool guy. He got a little bit more muscular, and grew a little taller. Black star still full of himself as usual. He cut his hair a little and was a little taller. Tsubaki was the only one who can calm and handles black*stars Craziness. Her hair grew to her thighs. Kid was still the same as well. He grew taller and his hair grew a little. Liz and patty were the same just their hair grew a little. Every ones skills improved and their challenges are about to get harder.  
It was a ordinary day in Death Weapon Meister Academy, where meisters and weapons were learning about Dimensional worlds.  
" Okay class instead of our dissecting lessons, I am forced to talk to you about Dimensional worlds," said Dr. Stein in a bored manner. He explains on the board, " dimensional worlds were proven scientifically that there are many worlds that many people don't know about. Most people say its like another planet that hasn't been discovered yet." Maka raised her hand and asked, " Dr. Stein, Why are we learning about Different worlds for?" Dr. Stein replied, " Lets just say that you'll know soon enough." A loud siren was going off the whole school as a flash of red lighted up the entire academy. The speaker was turned on and voice came up.  
" Attention students, Their has been a disturbance settled upon us. The following students that need to see Lord Death are: Maka Albarn, Soul eater Evans, Black*star, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, Death the Kid, Elizabeth Thompson and Patricia Thompson. Also, Stein come along too. That is all" and it stopped. They went to see Lord death in order to find out what's going on. As they enter the Death Room as they Lord death, Spirit, Marie, Sid, And Azusa all together. Soul asked, " Alright Lord Death where here, now Can you tell us What the Hell is going on here?"  
" MAKAAAA CHOP" maka said as she hit soul with her book. Mak said, " sorry about soul, but can you tell us what is going on though." Lord Death replied, " certainly. As you all the time has come. I got a message from Professor Kana." Tsubaki asked, " Who's Professor Kana?" Death replied, " she is a Mage Professor from another World." He continued, " As I was saying their world is in trouble and they need our help." Kid asked, " father.. you don't mean?" Death replied, " Yes my son, There is another world you children don't know about. And they need our Help. So my students you are going to this other world to help out another group of students." Black*star replied, " Of COURSE, those group of kids are lucky, THEY GOT ME." Everyone sweat dropped. Lord death said, " I'll create a portal. It will five days. So I want everyone to prepare until its ready. The mission is called: mission Moon. Everyone's dismissed."  
After the meeting, The gang were at Maka and Soul's apartment talking about their mission. Liz says, " Wow! This mission must be really dangerous, but it's a challenge." Patty replied, " Its gonna be So fricken awesome." Maka asked, " sure, but I wonder what the students from the other world are like." Soul said, " Maybe there cool Like me." Black*star says, " I bet their followers and will love the great me" with a large smile on his face. Kid said, " Maybe we just got to find out once we go there. But my question is what secret is everyone keeping from us?" The rest of them went home and kept them wondering.  
Five days later…  
Maka's pov

Today is the day. We all go through lord deaths portal to go through mission moon. I packed up everything I might need if the mission takes longer. I'm still wonder what secret are they keeping from us? I asked soul, " ready to go?" He replied carrying his stuff, " Yeah." and we headed off. As we entered The Death room, everyone was there and ready to go. The portal was open and Lord death said to all of us, " Be careful out there." We all nodded, and Went inside.  
End Pov

As they went, the gang Whispered, " Let The Mission Begin."

Animerox603: that's it the next chapter is on its was  
Animerox603: R&R


End file.
